shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
The Red Shop
Nevine The Red Shop is a small shop made from rough materials. The cover of the shop, especially the roof, is made of stone. The shop was designed to trade, therefore, you have to take much money if you want to buy its special goods. Inside the shop are the amazing goods and an indiffernt man. There aren't any buildings near the shop so few people know it. City Moji Moji is a modern city located on a beautiful temperate island with its own pink beaches. There are canals throughout the city to travel along - making it a great place for tourists. However the people of the city are often unfriendly and selfish, making them difficult to deal with. Despite being a modern city with technological advancements, there is also a large population of witches within the city. Description Appearance Outside The Red shop is at the edge of Moji City. Being located in a very remote place, The Red Shop is hard to find. To reach the shop, People have to go through a bustling street named Happy Bird and walk toward the end, and then turn right and move on. A kilometre or so , there is an evergreen ahead. The tree which is around one thousand years is extremely big, blocking the shop from people's view. The shop is of one storey, surrounded by bush. Its surface is made of stone, with many red shapes of palm. What's more, many snakes appear from time to time. Seldom citizens know the shop, even some who know it don't like going there. Or some are afraid of going there. It's too scaring especially at night. Inside The humble shop is about 10 squares big, there are only a door, a glass window, an iron desk and a chair. the shopkeeper doesn't mean to spend money on decoration. The door is made of rough wood with black paint. The unnoticeable window is as small as a head. What quite different is that the groud is decorated with amber. Pushing the door, unlike other normal shops, the cement wall of this place is red because it is spotted with blood. In fact, there is a hole at the corner of the shop, and if you get into it, and walk along the secret underground passage, you will find that there is a large basement! The shop sells nothing but blood.That's why it's called The Red Shop. It's easy to find that there are only a few shelves, and several types of blood packagings as exhibits are displaced. Besides blood type A, B, O and AB, the shop offers blood type X, which is unique to the city. Meanwhile, it is the rarest blood type in this city, which means it's the most expensive. And exactly, blood type X is what Pangxie wants most. Age 70 years old. Purpose The Red Shop sells blood to those personal doctors in Moji City instead of hospitals with high profit, because the city has no hospitals. However, it is accessible to offer the blood to the people who cannot afford to buy it. But the condition is that those people must do one thing for the owenr, obeying him without question. People Owners Hama Residents TBA Users * PangXie Category:Location Page